prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Odd Man Out (episode)
"Odd Man Out" is the twelfth episode of the first season of ''Prison Break'' and the twelfth episode overall. The episode features Michael's final preparation for his first escape attempt and the increasing friction between the escape team members. Storyline In Fox River C-Note overhears Michael and Lincoln talking about how they have too many people in the escape team. He proceeds to tell the others that one of them had to go while T-Bag was outside. Michael explains that this is due to the time restriction. The party has decided unanimously that T-Bag has to be kicked out. Knowing that they would be ganging up on him, T-Bag notifies the group that he has an "insurance policy", and has told that person on the outside about the plan. Meanwhile, Bellick tells Michael that he discovered the contraband that Nika had given him. He continues to provoke him by demeaning Nika until Sara stops him. After Bellick leaves, Michael tries to explain to Sara about Nika; how he married her so she can get her green card. Sara says that she saw Nika coming out of the conjugal, to which Michael replies that it was just business. Without one more word, Sara leaves after administering Michael's insulin shot. Michael makes his final preparation for his escape. He needs to find a way to get through the grate that is 20 feet above the pipe which he just crawled through. Michael uses water to fill up the entire space between the pipe and the grate. With the rope and suit he took last time from the personal items storage room, Michael proceeds to swim up to the grate which is in a maintenance room directly beneath the infirmary. He ties the rope to the grate, and releases the suit which he used to block the water from draining. Michael walks up to the pipe which he had corroded and looks up to see Dr. Tancredi cleaning her hands. The final route to the infirmary is now ready. ]] As the team waits for Michael to climb through the hole, C.O. Geary suddenly comes and wants to check on the status. Lincoln blocks his entry after Westmoreland told him to stall Geary as Michael still hasn't appeared. Lincoln ends up in solitary confinement after punching Geary in a desperate attempt to keep the escape plan a secret. Veronica Donovan Veronica and LJ are at the hospital waiting for Nick's surgery. LJ notices in the newspaper that his mother's funeral is taking place today at 2pm. He leaves without telling Veronica. When he arrives at the cemetery, LJ looks around before approaching his mother's coffin. Agent Hale watches LJ from a distance as LJ cries on the coffin. Hale is saddened by LJ's grief. When LJ returns to the hospital, Hale follows him to the room where Veronica was sitting by Nick's side. He watches from behind as LJ cries on Veronica's shoulders. Disobeying Kellerman's order to kill them, Hale walks away. John Abruzzi Abruzzi calls on his mob friends to eliminate this "insurance policy", who was T-Bag's cousin. Abruzzi's henchman tells him that he had completed the job but he had also accidentally killed the man's son who was about five years old. Abruzzi is shocked by this and is filled with a guilty conscience. In his cell, Abruzzi is disillusioned as he stares continuously at the rust stain on the wall, envisioning the picture of Jesus Christ. Abruzzi asks for forgiveness from the priest and begins to pray. Angered by the death of his cousin and nephew, T-Bag cuts Abruzzi's throat with a razorblade after a confrontation. Abruzzi lies on the floor, grasping his throat with blood everywhere. Trivia * Odd Man Out refers to the compulsory deduction of one man from the team, and the departure of Abruzzi. Category:Season One Episodes